Magnetic current sensors detect the magnetic field generated by a current. A magnetic current sensor device may include a conductor and a semiconductor chip configured to sense the magnetic field produced by the current flowing through the conductor. Packaging also involves providing an electrical isolation between the semiconductor chip and the conductor. Devices providing high performance in view of sensitivity, high break down voltages, lifetime, etc. at low expenses are desirable.